


Tocsin

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [431]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs is a light sleeper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/06/2000 for the word [tocsin](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/07/06/tocsin).
> 
> tocsin  
> An alarm bell, or the ringing of a bell for the purpose of alarm.  
> A warning.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #140 Home.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Tocsin

Gibbs had never broken the habit he'd had to develop in the Marines of always sleeping with one eye open. Or at least he’d never stopped sleeping lightly. Even though his door was never locked, the chance of someone sneaking into his home was slim. The slightest noise or hint of presence would wake Gibbs.

Not everyone was smart enough to realize that though. That's why Gibbs awoke to his internal tocsin, warning him that someone else was in his house. Grumbling, Gibbs was going to give whoever was in his house a definite talking to. He needed his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
